1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to information handling systems and in particular to a system and a method for determining a master remote access controller in an information handling system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications.
The information handling system can be a distributed information handling system, which includes several groups of computers, servers or computing nodes in a computer network that are in communication with each other over a communications network which allows the computers in the network to exchange data and information. It is desirable for a system administrator of the distributed information handling system to be able to remotely manage various functions of the distributed information handling system. For example, the system administrator may need to remotely access an individual computer or server to perform a remote reboot, a shutdown, a power on, or to monitor hardware sensors such as fan speed and power voltages. A remote management system can also allow remote installation of an operating system and also allow adjustment of BIOS settings that may not be accessible after the operating system has already booted. In some computer networks, each computer in the network can include a remote management system. The remote management system allows management and monitoring of computers in the network from any computer of the system administrators choice.
Because each of the computers in the network includes a remote management system, various conflicts can arise between the several remote management systems when the system administrator uses the remote management systems to perform remote access and out of band management functions.